Little Lion Man
by DonnyLikesYou
Summary: Quand, par la faute de Midorima, tout le monde se met à croire aux prédictions astrologiques.


Bonjour! Voici un OS dont l'idée m'est venue en lisant l'horoscope d'un magazine. J'ai décidé d'utiliser les prévisions qui me semblaient les plus drôles ou les plus prometteuses pour écrire cette fic, c'est pourquoi plusieurs personnages qui ne se rencontrent sans doute jamais dans le manga vont se rencontrer ici - dans le seul but de coller aux prévisions en fonction de leur signe astrologique. J'ai utilisé les textes originaux, sans aucune transformation de ma part, pour plus d'authenticité o/

Bonne lecture ; je m'excuse d'avance si d'aventure il manque des mots/des virgules ou si il y a des fautes !

* * *

><p>Kasamatsu soupira.<p>

Encore une fois, il s'était surpris à consulter l'horoscope pendant qu'il avalait son petit-déjeuner. Tout ça à cause de Kise, qui avait pris l'habitude d'écouter tous les matins les prévisions pour chacun des signes astrologiques existants sur cette planète, et qui lui en faisait un compte-rendu beaucoup trop exhaustif. Tous. Les. Jours. Ou presque, Kasamatsu s'arrangeant pour ne pas trop le voir les week-ends. En y réfléchissant bien, si Kise s'était mis à faire ça, c'était à cause de son camarade aux cheveux verdoyants, qui, aux yeux du capitaine de Kaijo, était pour un sacré tordu. Ce type croyait dur comme fer aux horoscopes, et il avait maintenant déteint sur le mannequin blond, qui s'y intéressait désormais de très -trop- près. Finalement, cela commençait aussi à toucher le capitaine de Kaijo, qui tentait de lutter contre ces pulsions futiles.

Pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps, Kasamatsu expira beaucoup trop bruyamment l'air contenu dans ses poumons, envoyant valser quelques miettes qui trainaient là. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Kise ne lui avait jamais demandé son signe astrologique, ce qui aurait pu mener à une discussion plus ou moins intéressante visant à comparer leurs prévisions respectives. Mais non, Kise se contentait de déblatérer des heures sur le signe de Kuroko, qui bien sûr, n'était même pas là pour en profiter. Le capitaine de Kaijo ressentait une légère pointe de jalousie, sans toutefois vouloir l'avouer. Il n'avait pas des masses d'amis, alors si en plus ils le délaissaient au profit d'autres personnes, il risquait de se retrouver très vite roulé en boule sur son lit à sangloter des larmes au goût amer de solitude. Il allait devoir faire face et s'intéresser sincèrement à ce que Kise lui racontait ; peut-être allait-il devoir baisser sa fréquence de coup de pieds aussi...

Il se sentait d'humeur un peu folâtre aujourd'hui. Habituellement, il aimait frapper ses camarades pour leur prouver son affection, mais c'était différent ce matin. Kasamatsu avait envie d'être sympathique, attentionné, voir -pire que tout- affectueux. Quelle horreur. Le capitaine n'aimait pas vraiment montrer ses sentiments, mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait devoir faire un effort pour reconquérir l'amitié de Kise qu'il pensait avoir légèrement perdue le jour précédent, notamment lorsqu'il lui avait soudainement crié au visage d'arrêter de l'«emmerder avec son horoscope pourri, et de bosser un peu plus ses passes». Le visage de Kise avait soudainement pris un air triste, et il n'avait plus adressé la parole au capitaine de la journée.

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, Kasamatsu n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il avait rendez-vous avec Kise afin d'aller voir un match de Yosen contre une équipe lambda ; rendez-vous qui avait été décidé plusieurs jours avant l'incident. Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux la puissance de l'ancien camarade de son actuel coéquipier - en bref, il avait hâte de voir Murasakibara jouer afin d'évaluer sa force. Dommage pour lui, il n'aurait pas le temps de lire l'horoscope en entier si il voulait arriver à l'heure ; tant pis, il était de toute façon... enfin, presque, sûr que Kise allait lui en parler.

...

«Kasamatsu ! Youhou ! Je suis là !» Kise agitait follement le bras dans sa direction. Arrivé à son niveau, le capitaine grommela entre ses dents :

- Je t'avais entendu la première fois.

- On ne sait jamais.»

Kise haussa joyeusement les épaules, et Kasamatsu se retint juste à temps de frapper son camarade. Comment aurait-il pu le louper ? Sa tête blonde dépassait d'une foule de filles en folie, c'était difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Malgré tout, il avait décidé d'être plus sympa avec lui, afin de prouver à son ami qu'il tenait à lui et à son caractère beaucoup trop jovial - il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour rester ami avec Kise, sans se rendre compte que ce dernier l'admirait bien trop pour oser ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un moment ne plus être son ami. Kasamatsu fut malgré tout heureux de constater que son camarade n'avait plus l'air de lui en vouloir. Ils se mirent en route après que Kise eut signé un dernier autographe ; le stade où se déroulait le match était à vingt minutes à pied et le temps était agréable. A peine débarrassés des groupies du mannequin, ce dernier s'empressa de sortir un papier plié de sa poche, qu'il tendit à Kasamatsu avec un immense sourire. Le senpaï saisit d'un geste vif le document et le déplia.

«C'est... C'est une photo de toi, Kise. Dans une pose étrange. Avec un décor qui crie le faux. Et tu portes un maillot de bain rose hideux.

- Je la trouve très belle cette photo moi. Je l'ai prise dans un magazine.

... Si tu le dis...»

Kasamatsu ne trouvait rien à répliquer de plus. Il observait la photo, passant du visage réjoui de Kise au maillot de bain affreux qui couvrait avec peine ses fesses. Non pas que le mannequin ait de grosses fesses, ça non, elles étaient parfaites, fermes, musclées ; c'était juste que le vêtement aurait été plus adapté à une fillette de dix ans avec couettes et taches de rousseur qu'à un adolescent immense de seize ans. Voyant Kise qui piaffait d'impatience, Kasamatsu devina que son ami n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il réagisse à ce présent impromptu. Il choisit ses mots avec soin, pas question de vexer Kise - même si il en avait très envie - encore une fois.

«Bien. Pourquoi me donnes-tu cette photo ?

- Pour que tu te souviennes de moi.

- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier, imbécile ? Je passe beaucoup plus de temps avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre !» Il voulu gratter l'arrière du crâne de Kise avec son poing fermé, mais leur différence de taille ne lui permit que de donner de furieux coups dans l'épaule, sans pour autant lâcher la photo, fermement serrée dans son autre main.

- On ne sait jamais, repris le blond. Et puis, comme ça, tu pourras te vanter de connaitre une star ; je l'ai dédicacée...

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?»

Ils reprirent leur marche, qui avait été stoppée par la surprise de Kasamatsu devant le cadeau de son camarade, non sans continuer de débattre sur l'importance de posséder ou non une photo de Kise dans son portefeuille. Le capitaine fini par trancher : une photo de Kise, d'accord, mais avec des habits plus corrects que ceux qu'il portait sur la présente photo, personne n'ayant envie de se vanter de connaitre une célébrité qui accepte de porter des vêtements aussi immondes. Kise fit semblant de pleurer un moment, jusqu'à ce que son ami accepte de dire que le maillot de bain n'était pas si affreux. Le mannequin sauta sur l'occasion pour lui avouer qu'il l'avait acheté en plusieurs exemplaires et couleurs, et qu'ils pourraient ainsi aller à la plage avec des maillots de bains assortis. Kasamatsu rougit violemment avant de bondir, toutes jambes dehors, en direction de son ami. Il le frappa moins fort que d'habitude, mais il le frappa quand même.

«Au risque de me répéter, c'est quoi ton problème Kise ? Pourquoi... Qui ... Maillots de bains identiques ? On n'est pas un vieux couple !»

Kise prit soudain un air gêné et Kasamatsu sentit venir le moment dérangeant où son ami allait encore déballer ses sentiments en place publique. Pourtant, cela ne l'énervait pas vraiment, il s'y était habitué ; cela le gênait simplement de constater que certaines personnes étaient plus douées que d'autres pour exprimer ses émotions. Kise souffla un simple «Parce qu'on est amis, non ? », un air légèrement malheureux sur le visage. Kasamatsu se contenta de pincer les lèvres, mais à peine trop tard pour pouvoir retenir un «Désolé» qui les surpris tous les deux. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux, bouche bée, tandis que le visage de son ami se décomposait et prenait une légère teinte rosée. Kise reprit contenance pour demander, un sourcil haussé :

«Juste pour être sûr... Tu t'excuses de quoi exactement ?

- Pour hier. Je n'aurai pas dû... agir comme ça. Maintenant oublies ça. Parles moi de l'horoscope d'aujourd'hui.»

Kise eut un sourire ravi, et sorti une page froissée de sa poche. Il fit l'effort de ne pas tout lire, se contentant, à la grande surprise de Kasamatsu, d'indiquer l'horoscope des lions. Alors comme ça, il connaissait son signe astrologique ? Le capitaine de Kaijo se sentit à la fois agréablement surpris qu'il le sache et, dans le même temps, légèrement énervé de constater que jusqu'alors, Kise n'avait pas d'efforts de conversation avec lui à ce propos. Les deux se penchèrent sur le papier afin de déchiffrer les prévisions. Le senpaï, lorsqu'il s'inclina, pu sentir les cheveux du blond caresser doucement sa joue. Comme ils le chatouillaient, il se contenta de donner une pichenette sur la pommette de son ami, afin de le forcer à se décaler un peu.

«**LION** : Cette semaine, l'influence de Vénus vous rend particulièrement affectueux et séduisant, ce qui pourrait entacher votre réputation... **Côté famille** : il semble que rien ne se mette dans l'axe, les projets tombent à l'eau, retroussez vos manches et trouvez des alternatives. **Votre atout** : Vous transformez en propositions concrètes les idées qui viennent à vous.»

Kise ne put retenir un gloussement dès la lecture de la première ligne, signalant au passage que la seule réputation de Kasamatsu était celle du capitaine grincheux. Ledit capitaine ne fit aucun commentaire, remarquant seulement qu'effectivement il était bien d'humeur affectueuse. Par contre, séduisant, il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne le dit bien sûr pas à Kise, de peur que ce dernier n'en profite pour essayer de le caser avec n'importe qui passant dans la rue. Le blond replia l'horoscope avant que son ami n'ait le temps de lire les prévisions des autres signes, le prévenant que si ils ne se remettaient pas en route maintenant, ils arriveraient bien après le début du match.

...

Lorsqu'ils prirent place dans les gradins, le match venait juste de commencer et déjà Murasakibara semblait emplit d'une vivacité peu commune, bloquant de nombreux tirs, empêchant bien des passes... A la première mi-temps, le score était déjà de 15 à 0 en faveur de Yosen. Le géant aux cheveux violets donnait l'impression aux deux joueurs de Kaijo de totalement diriger le match, ne laissant apparaitre aucune faille dans son jeu. Durant la seconde mi-temps, Kise attira l'attention de son senpaï sur l'horoscope de Murasakibara.

«**BALANCE** : Vous fédérez, ordonnez, tel un Dieu grec sur sa montagne, et tout se fait à votre idée... Et dire que vous avez hésité à devenir plus exigeant... **Côté coeur** : votre partenaire n'a pas trop la cote en ce moment, mais vous ne lui en tenez pas trop rigueur. **Votre atout** : La vie de tous les jours semble redevenue magique et vous vous investissez à fond.»

«Cela correspond totalement ! Tu ne trouves pas ça magique ? les yeux de Kise brillaient d'une lueur un peu folle, tandis que son visage exprimait une joie intense.

-...Tu as effectivement raison, c'est vrai que cela correspond bien.»

Kasamatsu plongea dans ses pensées, tentant d'imaginer quel dieu grec le joueur de Yosen pouvait-il bien être. Apollon, le dieu, entre autre, du Sport ? Non, cela ne collait pas vraiment avec l'image du géant mou et en permanence affamé, dont le physique était assez loin de l'image que le capitaine se faisait de la beauté masculine. Pour lui, Apollon devait être grand, blond, charismatique, et Murasakibara ne répondait qu'a un seul des critères. Peut-être pouvait-il être Dionysos ? Non, pour ce qu'il en savait, le caractère du géant n'était pas assez jovial et optimiste pour correspondre au Dieu de l'Ivresse. Après avoir passé en revue de nombreux Dieux parmi ceux qu'il connaissait (Hermès ? Non, le joueur de Yosen ne semblait du genre à se balader souvent ; Zeus, Dieu des éclairs ? Il ne fallait pas exagérer, seul quelqu'un plein d'énergie pouvait prétendre à ce titre...), le capitaine fini par décider que Murasakibara devait être Hypnos, le dieu grec du Sommeil, mélangé à Arès, Dieu de la Violence, selon les moments. Satisfait d'avoir trouvé la correspondance, il coula un regard en biais vers son ami, sans réaliser que toutes les caractéristiques qu'il attribuait aux Dieux correspondait à celles de Kise.

...

La fin du match fut sans surprise. Yosen avait totalement écrasé son adversaire. Le capitaine de Kaijo était impressionné par leur puissance, et plus encore par celle Murasakibara. Il se leva pour quitter les gradins, suivit par Kise qui redoublait d'onomatopées admiratives sur le match, en même temps qu'il s'inquiétait de devoir affronter Yosen au prochain tournoi. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils restaient des adversaires, des ennemis à battre. A la sortie du gymnase, une surprise attendait les deux joueurs de Kaijo.

«Muracchi ?

- Kise-chin.»

Murasakibara n'ajouta rien d'autre avant quelques secondes interminables, trop occupé à enfourner une chips dans le gouffre sans fond lui servant de bouche. Enfin, il reprit la parole.

«Je t'ai vu dans les gradins pendant le match. Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Oui ! Tu veux qu'on aille discuter quelque part ?

- Tant qu'i manger...»

Ainsi, Kasamatsu se retrouva embarqué contre sa volonté - Murasakibara avait bizarrement insisté pour qu'il vienne avec eux- dans un salon de thé coquet non loin du gymnase. Il laissa les deux anciens coéquipiers discuter tranquillement, se contenter de boire son thé à petites gorgées. Il laissa son regard détailler les deux joueurs, les comparer, voir à quels pouvaient bien être leurs points communs, si ils en avaient. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer leurs visages, se rendant compte à quel point le physique de Kise était avantageux. Murasakibara remarqua à un moment le regard curieux fixé sur lui, au moment où Kasamatsu était en train de songer à quel point la face du géant semblait dépourvu d'émotions quand il n'était pas en train de jouer. Il tendit son index vers ce qu'il était en train de manger, se méprenant sur les intentions du capitaine.

«Toi aussi, tu veux une barquette de framboises ?»

Ne pouvant expliquer qu'il était en train de l'observer sous toutes les coutures, sous peine de passer pour un mal élevé, Kasamatsu se sentit obliger d'acquiescer, avec un faible «Pourquoi pas». Il se leva et alla commander lesdites framboises. Lorsqu'il revint à la table, Murasakibara s'était éclipsé, d'une démarche trainante, sous le prétexte selon lequel Himuro voulait le voir de toute urgence. Le capitaine déposa sa barquette de fruits sur la table tandis que Kise lui souriait de son même air niais habituel.

«Si tu en veux, tu peux en prendre.»

Le ton était bourru, mais le mannequin blond ne se fit pas prier pour plonger sa main dans les framboises, trier les plus belles et en engloutir une poignée, toujours de façon impeccable. Il lui semblait que Kasamatsu était bien gentil aujourd'hui. Il sourit, encore une fois, et dit :

«Alors, tu ne trouves pas que l'horoscope d'aujourd'hui était totalement concordant ?

-...Je reste sceptique. Bon, c'est vrai que pour Murasakibara, c'était juste. Par contre, pour mon signe, je ne trouve pas que cela corresponde vraiment, sauf si tu penses qu'aller chercher une barquette de fruits répond à «Vous transformez en propositions concrètes les idées qui viennent à vous».

- Haha, en parlant de ça, je pensais plus au côté affectueux...»

Kise avait planté une framboise au bout de son index et la mordillait tandis qu'il fixait son senpaï.

«Tu ne m'as pas trop frappé, ni crié dessus. Tu m'offres des framboises. Tu t'excuses. C'est totalement ça ! Tu es bel et bien plus affectueux aujourd'hui !

- Tu veux que je te frappe encore pour faire disparaitre cette idée de ta tête ?»

Kasamatsu se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés. Il refusait de l'avouer, mais il avait envie d'offrir bien plus que de simples framboises à Kise. Toute la journée, il avait eu de profondes réflexions sur ses rapports avec le joueur blond. Il aimait passer ses journées avec lui, que ce soit pour aller voir un match ou juste se balader en ville. Cette histoire d'horoscope ne l'énervait plus autant depuis qu'il savait que Kise connaissait son signe astrologique. Il n'aimait juste pas que Kise énonce à haute voix sa soudain affection. Par extension, avait-il gagné en séduction ? Comme ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on demande à ses amis, Kasamatsu garda cette pensée pour lui. Et enfin, dernière des interrogations du capitaine, mais pas des moindres, depuis quand les framboises étaient-elles devenues si érotiques lorsqu'elles étaient mangées par Kise ? L'idée de se lever et d'embrasser soudainement le jeune mannequin lui traversa l'esprit.

...

«**GÉMEAUX** : Ne prenez pas de risque inutiles ! Vous vous impatientez mais pourtant tout suit son cours, alors refrénez-vous ou vous pourriez empêcher un dénouement positif. **Côté coeur** : votre partenaire prend les choses en main, à votre grande surprise. **Votre atout** : Vous trouvez la voie d'une complicité inattendue avec ceux que vous pensiez être des ennemis.»

Murasakibara referma la page des horoscopes. C'était donc pour ça que Kise-chin lui avait téléphoné très tôt le matin même, lui demandant de l'aider à monter un plan pour piéger Kasamatsu et le forcer à réaliser ses sentiments. Il était devenu comme Mido-chin, convaincu de l'efficacité des prévisions astrales... D'un autre côté, au vu du sms extatique qu'il venait de recevoir, cela avait plutôt bien marché.

«_Merci mille fois Muracchi °\(owo) ! L'horoscope avait raison ; j'ai bien fait de réfréner mon envie de plaquer Kasamatsu contre le mur du gymnase et laisser les framboises et la complicité inattendue avec mes ennemis faire le boulot pour moi /(°w°)/ *wink wink*_»

Ce message était plutôt dérangeant pour Murasakibara, qui préféra oublier ce qu'il venait de lire et enfourner une énorme bouchée de gâteau à la crème, plutôt que d'imaginer son ancien coéquipier embrasser sauvagement le capitaine de Kaijo.

...

«Je t'embrasse, et ta première réaction, c'est d'envoyer un message ?»

Kasamatsu était furieux. Il avait réussi à se tenir correctement jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du magasin et qu'il raccompagne Kise chez lui. Là, il avait pris son courage à deux mains, sans parvenir à oublier l'épisode des framboises et des doigts de Kise, mélange explosif bien trop excitant, pour attraper son ami par le bras, le faire se tourner vers lui pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le goût des fruits s'était mélangé à celui du thé, et Kasamatsu avait raffermi sa prise autour de la taille de Kise. Lorsqu'il l'avait finalement lâché, le jeune homme blond s'était saisi de son téléphone et maintenant Kasamatsu boudait toujours, assis sur le canapé, le visage cramoisi de colère et de honte. Kise ne lui avait pas rendu son baiser. Il n'avait rien dit. Il était maintenant assis face à lui, les mains serrées sur ses genoux, l'air gêné. Il tenta de s'expliquer maladroitement, et Kasamatsu finit par comprendre toute l'histoire.

Kise, ayant lu son horoscope matinal, et sachant qu'il verrait Murasakibara l'après-midi, avait décidé de suivre à la lettre les prévisions ; cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il épluchait consciencieusement l'astrologie afin de trouver le jour propice à une déclaration enflammée. Aujourd'hui lui avait semblé le bon jour : avec le géant aux cheveux violet comme complice, ils iraient boire le thé, et Kasamatsu ne pourrait refuser, puisque l'horoscope de Murasakibara annonçait que toutes ses exigences seraient exécutées. Ensuite, une fois que le capitaine serait bien installé, le joueur de Yosen les laisserait en tête-à-tête pour que Kise mette en marche son plan de drague subtile, se basant sur le fait que son capitaine, annoncé comme «affectueux et séduisant», ne voudrait pas le frapper ou le repousser. Ensuite, les prévisions des gémeaux annonçant que «votre partenaire prend les choses en main, à votre grande surprise», Kise avait patiemment attendu. Il avait commencé à douter en la fiabilité de l'horoscope lorsque Kasamatsu l'avait ramené chez lui sans rien tenter. Quand enfin, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pu retenir sa joie et s'était senti obligé de remercier Murasakibara.

«Tu es... stupide. C'est le pire plan du monde.»

Kasamatsu, sur ces mots, se leva, un air toujours renfrogné sur le visage.

Alors comme ça, Kise , le joueur au visage innocent, pouvait être un tel manipulateur ? Il avait fait tout ça pour lui ? C'est à la fois adorable et effrayant, songea le capitaine. Malgré tout, il n'avait qu'une envie. Il s'assis sur les genoux de Kise, et, prenant son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa de nouveau. Sans cesser un instant leur baiser, il glissa délicatement ses mains sous la chemise du blond, faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau, glisser ses paumes sur les muscles de son torse. Kise émit un léger gémissement de surprise lorsque le capitaine fit glisser sa langue le long de son oreille. Kasamatsu mordilla ensuite la peau tendre de son cou, avant de changer de position, obligeant Kise à s'allonger sur le canapé. Il pris place au dessus de son ami, admirant son physique impeccable et son sourire incroyablement parfait. Il sourit à son tour tandis qu'il se penchait pour lui enlever sa chemise.

Il se sentait effectivement très affectueux aujourd'hui.


End file.
